


Let's Have Lunch

by Blame it on my ADD (Baby)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Eating Disorders, Gen, Incest, M/M, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby/pseuds/Blame%20it%20on%20my%20ADD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has an eating disorder and Sherlock ends up helping him through it, just like Mycroft helped Sherlock through his drug addiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Lunch

"You haven't been eating."

"So haven't you."

Sherlock took a good look at his brother; weight loss - too drastic, signs of fatigue, and loss of concentration (although only Sherlock could see it).

Not good.

He grabbed a plate of tuna sandwich on the coffee table that John left for him.

"Let's have a lunch break."

"I'm not hungry," Mycroft glared at him. "And as I've said before this case requires the most immediate attention- "

Sherlock landed on his lap, effectively shutting him up.

"I don't like eating alone, Mycroft."

Sherlock waved the plate in front of him. Even though it was just a simple dish, it smells good. John was actually a good cook.

"You don't want your little brother to starve, do you?"

Mycroft snorted, knowing that Sherlock wouldn't even realize if he hadn't eaten for a week.

"Here, I'll take a bite if you take a bite," Sherlock tore the sandwich gently with his hand. Mycroft looked at him with expressionless mask on, then said,

"This caring nature doesn't suit you, brother."

Sherlock brought a piece of sandwich to Mycroft's mouth.

"I could say the same to you three years ago."

Mycroft opened his mouth to say something, and the sandwich went in before he could say it. So he gave up and they had the rest of the sandwich in peace.

"So will you take the case or not?"

Sherlock snatched the file from him, "I will, if you gain your weight back. You know you're more bearable when you're rounder. The shaving of your fat does little to improve your mood." what Sherlock was really saying was of course, 'I love your chubbiness'.

"Fair enough," Mycroft stood to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch then?" the younger brother called after him.

And the day after that, and two days after that, and everyday after that until you eat normally again.

Mycroft heard what his brother didn't say, and he wanted to snap, 'your concern is unnecessary.' but the worried look on Sherlock's face stopped him.

So he said yes, and Sherlock smiled.


End file.
